Phone call
by nico229
Summary: Hanna's world stopped spinning when she got that phone call. One shot.


**Hello everyone this is another Haleb fiction. Apparently I have far too many ideas going through my head. So I'm going to try something new : an one shot. Hence I won't update any of my stories today. But I will soon. Let me know what you guys think of this.**

As the ambulances rushed towards the hospital carrying the victims of an terrible car accident, rain started pouring. Inside one of the ambulances the medics were desperately trying to save the life of the teen on the stretcher, all the mean while in the other two ambulances 4 teens were transported to Ravenswood's local hospital. One of the four being unconscious as well.

As they reached the hospital the girl transported inside the first ambulance had lost the fight for her life, while the other three teen agers were silently waiting for news regarding the fifth person that had been inside their car.

No sooner had the teens parents started arriving at the hospital that the doors burst and through them entered a very agitated teen girl followed by a red headed woman in her mid thirty's.

The girl headed straight for the reception area, where she proceeded to ask in a shaky voice.

-"Hello I got a phone call earlier letting me know that my boyfriend was brought here because of an car accident. My mother is his legal guardian and we wanted ti know how he's doing. He's name's Caleb Rivers."

As the girls mother's approached the desk as well she put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. They were soon redirected towards the same area were the rest of the survivors and their families were waiting for an update on Caleb's condition.

As Hanna took a look around the room she spotted Mrs. Grundwald who came over to her followed by a man in his thirty's.

-"Hanna I'm so sorry we meet each other again under these circumstances. This is Raymond Collins. You knew his niece as far as we know from Caleb."

As Hanna took in the disheveled appearance of the other person she nodded her head towards him before she turned around to introduce her mother to him.

-"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Collins, this is my mom, Ashley Marin." Ashley nodded her head towards the two persons while she slowly wondered just how exactly did her child and Caleb had ended up setting foot in Ravenswood in the first place. It seemed that once again Hanna had started keeping things away from her. The question was had she ever really stopped hiding them. As she pondered about asking more details she heard Hanna ask:

-"How is Miranda? Where is she? Is she ok?" as she asked those questions Hanna suddenly realised that she gained everyone else; attention.

-"Sure if you call nearly getting us all killed as doing fine." a young man's voice could be heard through the room.

-"luke for god sake stop this, the poor girl is dead, just leave it be. I must apologise for my brother's behaviour, but as you can see we're all shaken up by everything that happened tonight. I'm Olivia and this is my brother Luke." She slowly gestured towards the other girl sitting in the room dressed in a hospital attire. "this is Remy. We were all in the same car with Caleb and Miranda."

-"She grabbed the wheel, Miranda. And if it hadn't been for Caleb's fast actions we might be dead as well. He was the one who took us all out of the car. He saved us all your boyfriend."

-"Why did she do that? Was there something on the road?" Hanna asked the question although she suspected a negative answer was coming.

-"There was nothing on the road. I would've seen it." remy finished speaking in a shaken voice. As she did so a doctor came to let them know Caleb was awake and that although he should've probably spend the night over in the hospital, he would be discharged as well. As soon as the doctor finished speaking Caleb entered the room, and Hanna ran over to him and hugged him

As she did so she quietly started crying on his shoulder as he kept her in his arms. Ashley went over to take his bag and then she pushed the two teens silently towards the door. She was just as shaken up by the turn of the night's events as her daughter was.

When Hanna who listed as Caleb's emergency contact person had received the phone call about the car crash she had literally felt her heart had stopped working. With a trembling hand she had managed to put down the phone before she went over to her mom's room and told her about it. Ashley sighed in relief as a young man whom she considered as close to her as her own child was safe she couldn't stop but ask herself just what exactly was he doing in that car in the first place. And just whom this miranda was?

Hanna apparently read her mom's mind as she turned over and answered her.

-"Miranda was an orphan we met a couple of days ago, when she came here to Ravenswood to see her uncle. I asked Caleb to stay behind and help her settle in. But this is definitely not what either of us was expecting. To happen when we met her. It's so sad, because she was a lovely girl." Hanna's voice once again started shaking up as she realised just how close Caleb had come to dying, a second time. Caleb sensed it and just wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the hospital and settled in the passenger seats, while Ashley drove away.

-"Do you guys plan on attending the funeral service for her? If so we should find a hotel to sleep in." as Hanna's grip tightened on his hand Caleb sighed, and then he leaned over and kissed her forehead,

-"It's the best way to get some closure. Then we can all just go home and move on with our lives. Besides I have some of my stuff at the collins manor, and I want to go there after the funeral and take it away." he knew that Hanna wasn't satisfied with his answer but she agreed with what he had told her mom.

As they parked inside the Ravenswood Inn's Ashley went and booked two rooms for the night. Letting the two teens know they weren't to di anything foolish while they were there she took the keys to one room as she handed Hanna the other key.

As the two entered the room Caleb told Hanna he wanted to take a shower before he tried to get some sleep. As he did so Hanna removed her clothes before she took his shirt and she got into bed herself. She silently waited for him to get out and come to bed as well. As he did so she simply cuddled up next to him letting him wrap his arms around her waist as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

The funeral ceremony for Miranda was beautiful despite the fact that both Hanna and Caleb thought it felt a little weird attending it, since they hardly knew her. After the funeral they both resumed their planned activities for the day, picking up Caleb's stuff and heading back to rosewood. Once they both got back inside the car Hanna let herself fall asleep on Caleb's shoulder as Ashley drove back the car silently thanking the skies above for the amazing man that her daughter had in her life to constantly be there for her no matter what. Just like she was there for him regardless of the situation...

**So this is it. A bit short but still, just haleb this time and no Miranda. It seemed like the best time for me to write something like that. And besides who didn't want to have Hanna there after the car crash? So lovelies go ahead and hit the review button.**


End file.
